E1M8: Hell's Maw
Hell's Maw is the eighth and final level of the City of the Damned, the first episode of Heretic. This level is Corvus' first encounter with Iron Liches. This is also the site of the portal that brought the invading monsters into the city. It is likely that this was the place where the elders performed their ritual to wipe out the seven armies that had been rallied against the city. Walkthrough Upon entering the level, it would be a good idea to kill all the enemies in the current area before proceeding. After you have accomplished that, go to either side of the platform that you are on to collect the Gauntlets and an Ethereal Crossbow. Drop down and run across the lava, collecting the Quartz Flasks on the diamond platforms, and then head up the stairs to the left side of the plateau. Hit the switch and then use the teleporter to go back to the starting area. A passage has now opened for you. Inside is a room full of pods. Try and push them aside instead of bursting them, as they will only grow back when destroyed. Activate the switch at the other end of the room and collect the Dragon Claw. The red rooms behind you will open when you do so, containing an assortment of items as well as some Golems. There are four hidden chambers in the corners of the pod room, each counting as a secret... :Secret 1: In the northwest corner, a Silver Shield. :Secret 2: In the northeast corner, a Shadowsphere. :Secret 3: In the southwest corner, a Ring of Invulnerability. :Secret 4: In the southeast corner, a Bag of Holding. Head out into the next area and drop down to greet the Iron Lich(es). Depending on the level of difficulty, players will face 1-3 of them. Use whatever tactics necessary to defeat the threat, but make sure not to take too much damage from the lava covering most of the arena. If you have stocked up well on ammunition and artifacts, the Lich(es) should not be too difficult. Upon their defeat, a small passage will open up, unveiling a diamond shaped room covered in lava. The room will be full of artifacts and enemies, the last defense of the city. There's no need to worry about conserving any of your gear, as this is the last obstacle of the episode that you will face. Go all out, and once the last enemy has fallen, dash to the opposite end of the diamond room and get on the elevator. The exit switch awaits you at the top, ending both the level and the episode. Gallery E1M8-2.png|The connecting room between the two parts of the level, filled with Golems and Gas Pods. E1M8-3.png|Three Iron Liches guard the entrance to Hell's Maw. Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Hell's Maw'' at The Doom Wiki *''Hell's Maw'' at DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 1 Levels Category:Boss Levels